


Wanna Switch Seats?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, F/F, Omorashi, Short One Shot, That one overdone scenario (this time with lesbians)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about peeing... Yep, I'm peestuck trash.</p><p>(Please don't pee in public places, people shouldn't have to clean up after your fetish)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Switch Seats?

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and you've always had a kinda fetish for pee, since you used to enjoy peeing in some pretty weird places when you were a kid. Outside, inside, and you would use the toilet in any way that wasn't conventional. Now you're older and you still have a thing for pee, though you still think fetish is a pretty broad term for it. 

Luckily, your girlfriend is pretty keen on holding for a long as possible because she doesn't like to leave any task until she's finished it. Whenever she watches movies or plays video games, she's nearly always sitting on her heel by the end. At the movie theatre, she always makes a bolt for the bathroom after it finishes with her hands crammed between her legs. Terezi isn't shy about her need, not one little bit. 

Which is why you're unsurprised to see her squirming halfway through Civil War. You know that she's a fanatic for Marvel movies, she wouldn't leave if the building was burning around her. And normally, you wouldn't bother her halfway through but this is your third trip to see this movie this week, so you don't think she'll mind if you talk through it a little. You choose your words carefully, watching her squirm in her seat and tuck her heel under her to press against it. 

It's a pretty late showing for a movie that came out a few weeks ago, so the nearest people are sitting two rows in front of you and enjoying their popcorn loudly. Nobody notices you tapping your girlfriend on the arm and asking how bad she needs to pee. She moans and admits that she needs to go pretty fucking bad but she really doesn't miss the scene with Spider-man coming up in a minute. You watch her rub her heel against her crotch and swallow hard. 

"Why don't you just pee here?" You say. And she's no outsider to your fetish, she knows that you like to see her pee. Sometimes, she'll wet herself just for your sake. Sometimes, you think she might like it too, just a little bit. She looks down at her tight pants and unbuttons them, muttering something about wishing she wore skirts. She unzips her pants and wriggles them down to her knees. Her hands hover above her underwear before she decides to keep it on. She pushes her hands up against herself and groans quietly. 

You smile at her encouragingly and she nods, trying to relax. You recognise the expression that spreads slowly across her face as a she leaks a few times, spurting enough pee for her bright red underwear to turn darker at the front. Then, suddenly, she's peeing hard enough for you to hear a distinctive hiss as she sighs loudly in relief and rests her head on your shoulder. The material of her underwear and the seat darkens dramatically as her pee soaks into it. 

She raises her butt a little off the seat, pushing her pants further down her legs so that they don't get splashed, so you can see the strong stream pouring from between her legs and soaking into the cushion below. Her underwear is soaked, you're going to have to either wash it immediately or toss it in the trash. She's still peeing, blissful expression on her face, though it's in spurts and leaks now as her stream finally comes to an end. Terezi grunts, pushes out a couple more spurts before sitting back down in her seat. It squishes under her. 

She pulls a face at you. "It's gross and wet." 

"Wanna trade seats?" You ask, a little too eagerly, and she laughs.


End file.
